


handle that

by chadsuke



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of Jedi Training, Finn gives Rey a massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	handle that

“Hey, Rey,” Finn greeted as he entered his room, shrugging off his jacket and then shucking his holster. “How was training?”

A strangled groan was his only reply, and he finally actually looked for where his friend was - sprawled out face down on his bed. Not exactly a _new_ one, but… “Rey?”

She turned her head to the side, cheek pressed against the comforter. “I pulled something. Master Luke told me to come back early.” The Jedi made a face. “Apparently, I swung the light saber wrong, and now my back _hurts_.”

Finn pressed his lips together to swallow back a laugh. It wouldn’t do to laugh at Rey when she was hurting, after all, and she always had a wicked payback. “Want me to help?”

This caught her interest, and she finally looked towards him, leaning up far enough to prop her head on her hand. “How?”

He shrugged, tossing his blaster on the table (safety on!) and nudging her ankles with his knee until she moved them enough so he could sit on the bed. “People pulled things back in the Storm Troopers all the time. If you held it together enough to get back to the base, someone could help you out. I could give you a massage, if you want.”

Rey paused for a moment, considering. “I’ve never had a massage before.”

Finn grinned. “Well, now’s your time to get one. Sit up, come on.”

With a bit of nudging and another groan, the Jedi forced herself to sit up - only to let out another, much better groan as her friend took her shoulders in his hands and kneaded them slowly. “Ohhhh…”

“You like it?”

“Yes, Finn, _yes.”_ He had to laugh a little at that, only relenting when she gave him her Patented Look™, but his grin didn’t fade.

There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes as Finn continued to dig into her shoulders, before she leaned back against him, boneless. “No more, I can’t handle it,” she mock-complained, and he wrapped his arms around her instead.

“You’ll have to do me next time I pull something, okay?”

She gave him a smile. “I don’t think I’d be too good at that. Got a better idea?”

“…Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

Rey leaned in. Finn leaned in. Their lips met in a quick, gentle kiss, nothing more than a peck that lasted but a moment.

“Rey, think you can handle more of that?”

She let out a snort. “Maybe.” And pulled him down for more.


End file.
